1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to interior multi service electrical feeder ducts and more particularly to an improved and/or more economical feeder duct post assembly for extending electrical power and communication connections from above a suspended ceiling to a position intermediate the suspended ceiling and floor.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In many large interior areas utilizing a ceiling feeder system, hollow columns or duct posts are provided at spaced positions for supplying both electrical power and communication service. The posts are usually detachably supported at their upper ends by a device for clamping the post to a ceiling rail. The ceiling rail supports acoustical tile, grilles or other material forming a suspended ceiling and a junction box at the upper end of the post projects above the rail and suspended ceiling to provide an electrical power connection to a receptacle outlet carried at a convenient height by the post. The post is usually divided into two compartments by a longitudinally extending interior wall with the electrical power connections fed through one compartment and communication wiring fed through the other compartment and extended through a post opening at the opposite side of the post from the outlet receptacle for connection to such apparatus as a telephone.
The problems with the described feeder duct arrangement include the necessity to provide the longitudinally extending wall defining the separate compartments, the need to remove and replace the cover of the junction box in order to complete an electrical connection therethrough; the difficulty in providing an outlet box or isolating arrangement for the outlet receptacle and the difficulty in securing the bottom of the post to flooring material of different types such as tile or carpeting.